La magia no es sólo hablar con fantasmas
by javier03sordo
Summary: ESP. Una reflexión acerca de los Mugggles en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. ENG. A reflection on Muggles in Gryffindor Common Room. (Soon in English)


Los tres amigos se encontraban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor descansando de los exámenes parciales. Ya era tarde y sólo quedaban ellos despiertos, sentados frente a una de las chimeneas.

-Imaginad por un momento que hubieseis nacido muggles- decía Hermione-. Imaginad que todo este mundo sólo fuese un sueño para vosotros, una fantasía inalcanzable en vuestra cabeza. ¿Sabéis que los muggles sólo ven dragones cuándo van al cine? ¿Y que la magia para ellos es mera ilusión y trucos baratos?

-¿Qué es un cine? ¿Una especie de zoo de dragones?

En ese momento, Harry y su amiga no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas ante la ignorancia de su amigo Ron.

-¿Pero cómo van a tener un zoo de dragones si ni siquiera les han visto nunca?- Preguntó entre risas Hermione –No, un cine es un lugar en el que los muggles acuden a ver películas. Bueno, es igual, ya te lo explicaré Ronald…

-¿Pero a dónde quieres llegar exactamente Hermione?- preguntó Harry desconcertado.

-Veréis, nosotros hemos nacido en un mundo dónde lo corriente es que actualice tu libreta de ahorros un duende, y en dónde para ir de un sitio a otro puedes echar unos pocos polvos en una chimenea. No hay imposibles. Podemos volar sin esas máquinas metálicas, cuando queremos desaparecer por un rato basta con echarse un hechizo desilusionador encima. Estudiamos en un castillo en el que da clases un semi gigante, un centauro y un fastama entre otros. Nuestros muertos continúan hablando con nosotros desde sus retratos. Estamos ante un mundo de ensueño y fantasía que nosotros conocemos desde los once años, Harry, pero que otros como Ron conocen desde que nacieron. Practicamente no hemos conocido como es el mundo muggle. Y si le contásemos a un muggle como funciona nuestro mundo nos llamaría locos y se reiría de nosotros. O se lo creería y se consumiría intentando realizar un simple lumos con un trozo de madera.

-Sigo sin saber lo que quieres decir Mione…

-Ron, supón que eres un muggle y que un día se presenta un mago en tu casa y te muestra la magia, y te dice que puedes ser mago. ¿Qué harías?

-Aceptaría, por supuesto. Sin pensarlo.

-¿Y tú, Harry?

-Elegiría ser mago. Siempre.

-Suponed ahora que ese mago os ofrece la magia a cambio de lo que más queráis. A cambio de dejar el trabajo de vuestros sueños, a cambio de no volver a ver a vuestra novia o vuestros padres, o vuestros hijos. A borrar de vuestra mente de golpe un pedazo de vuestro presente.

-Seguiría eligiendo ser mago, claro. Y utilizaría mis poderes para recuperar el pasado-. Dijo Ron meneando afirmativamente la cabeza de arriba abajo.

-Ah, no-. Contestó rápidamente la castaña. – El precio de la magia sería perder ese pedazo de pasado para siempre. Al adquirir esos poderes tu mente sería incapaz de recordar a tus padres, ni a tu pareja o tus hijos. Sería como nacer, otra vez. Ese es el precio que tendrías que pagar por ser mago. Aún así, ¿seguirías aceptando la oferta del mago?

-Bueno, mirándolo así, tendría que pensarlo seriamente, claro.- Afirmó Ron, con semblante serio.

-¿Y tú, Harry?

-¿Qué si cambiaría lo mío por un futuro mejor? ¿Por un futuro con magia?-. Preguntó Harry- ¿Acaso por ser magos somos mejores que los muggles? ¿Somos más felices por ello? Oh, no, Hermione. No cambiaría mi presente por un futuro incierto, y menos si es alejado de lo que más quiero. La magia no es sólo ver un dragón o volar en una escoba. No es derrotar magos tenebrosos o hablar con fantasmas. No es tomar whisky de fuego en Cabeza de Puerco ni comprar una lechuza en el Callejón Diagon. No es elaborar un filtro de amor en un caldero de peltre ni montar en Thestrals. No es jugar al Quidditch. No es invocar un Patronus, ni leer los astros o los posos del té. La magia, Ron y Hermione, está en lo que te hace soñar. Los amigos, son magia. Poner una lavadora correctamente a la primera después de independizarte, es magia. ¿Acaso hay un embrujo mayor que el del primer amor? Ver a tus hijos corretear por el parque y jugar con un perro, es magia. Juntarse con la familia cada domingo, y caber todos en la misma mesa, magia. Ver a tus abuelos envejecer con una sonrisa, magia. ¿Y hay un encantamiento más poderoso que ser padre? Poder estudiar y trabajar en lo que siempre has deseado es magia. No es necesario tener poderes para hacer magia. Mantener una familia con un sueldo también es magia. Comprar los regalos de tus hijos y colocarlos bajo el árbol cada 24 de diciembre y ver sus caras la mañana siguiente, es magia. Así que no, Mione, no cambiaría nada teniéndolo todo.

Cuando acabó de hablar, Harry se abrazó a la joven pareja, y les susurró: _"Vosotros, sois mi magia desde que tenía once años, y no necesito ninguna más"_.


End file.
